shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wulfric
Wulfric (ウルフリック , Wurufurikku lit. Wolf Power), or simply Wulf (ウルフ, Wurufu), is a Martial Artist and Pirate, known for his unnaturally casual demeanor, as well as his status as an Okama, among other things. He was born as a son for a former CP9 Agent, who left without permission after the events of Ohara, raising a family since then. However, he was soon hunted and killed for "treason" years later. Prior to his father's death, Wulf was trained and taught Rokushiki, and grew bitter after his father's death. Soon after his mother died, Wulf set out to become a Pirate, as well as desiring to test out his new found skills to "kill" on the world. He eventually met, and joined alongside Valter, becoming partners. Due to his actions involving killing practically any Marine or Bounty Hunter who came after him, he was granted a bounty of 35,000,000, and later the epithet of Ōkami no Okama (オオカミのオカマ, Wolf Crossdresser). Appearance Wulfric, or simply Wulf, is an incredibly feminine young man, sporting short, light red hair with bangs, as well as bright orange eyes with black pupils. He is noted for being mistaken for a girl, due to his feminine looks, a fact he acknowledges. The only hint for him being male is the fact he keeps his collarbone, and by extension, a part of his chest exposed, confirming his gender. He also has a red marking below his right collarbone. Wulf's expression always appears to remain blank, with only minor changes occuring in certain situations. His typical attire consists of a sleeveless black top, underneath a white shirt with striped, grey sleeves. He also wears dark pants, and light grey boots. When it comes to his build, Wulf is short, compared to Valter, and has a slender figure, giving the impression he is physically weak. What is most odd, is that Wulf appears to be much younger than his actual age, being 28, despite being commented on looking like he's barely 20. Personality Due to his past involving the death of his father, as well as living along with his parents, Wulf is a very silent and introvert individual. He doesn't speak often, nor does he normally confront people for conversations, talking only when called. However, it is also because of this that Wulf seemingly lacks "common sense" for the world, even being unaware of the existence of money when first leaving the house alone, and learning of it only later in life, due to his mother's "isolated parenting". In a similar case, Wulf also lacks moral integrity , for the most part seeing no fault in his actions. This mostly comes out of naivety to the world and the concept of right and wrong. As such, while he still persists that there is no fault in killing using his skills, he would learn from his previous wrong doings that he "understands" why they are considered "forbidden". He even goes as far as listing every wrong action he will never do again in a private notebook in order to remember what to and not do. Wulf seems to follow a "kill or be killed" mindset, believing each fight must end with one person alive, while the loser must die. There are only two instances in his life where that did not occur, and instead his foe lived, one of them being his battle against Valter. Wulf is aware of his feminine looks, and admits that he doesn't mind being mistaken for a girl. Due to his mother's influence, he is used to loose clothing, and adjusting his appearance fittingly. However, he shows no interest in either men or women, and only seems to show an interest in his own looks and appearance, hinting he has a narcissistic traits. He constantly keeps a calm and blank expression, but shows a change in expression during moments that cause him to flinch or surprise him. Such events include when things do not go as planned, or when a foe manages to live after Wulf was sure he would be killed. Powers & Abilities Wulfric is known to be an experienced fighter, as well as merciless and undeterring. While he doesn't appear physically strong, Wulfric boasts incredible battle prowess, and even uses his intelligence when neccesary in order to find weaknesses and exploit them. His mastery over the arts of Rokushiki, and even being above average in terms of physical prowess, and his unpredictable nature makes him a force to be reckoned with. Evidence of his power is the fact he was capable of fighting on par against Valter, who's a capable fighter in his own right. Physical Prowess Despite his very small, and arguably frail appearance, Wulf possesses remarkable strength, speed and even durability and endurance, far above the normal person's. Due to the training he underwent arguably his whole life, he was went above the limit of the human body. Most fascinating is his physical strength, since he is a slim individual, yet is still capable of delivering a powerful punch, and even hold his own against foes of equal strength or might. This is most evident by the fact he is capable of crushing bones with relative ease. His speed and reflexes are also above average. Capable of dodging with ease, seemingly being untouchable. It is mostly when he attacks that he stops attempting to dodge, simply going for the kill without stopping. Wulf also boasts incredible endurance, appearing unfazed when attacked, and not even flinching to serious wounds. It is only his physical defense that seems to be lacking compared to his other attributes. Wulf seems to favor a brutal fighting style, being relentless in his attacks, and not even taking his time in battle, simply going for the kill whenever possible. This, in turn, makes him unpredictable when joined with his constantly blank expression. Rokushiki Wulf was taught the Rokushiki skills, all by his father, a former CP9 agent, and supposed master of the arts. As such, Wulf has many options in battle, being capable of making his body as hard as steel, and just as tough, allowing for great defense that few can shatter, but at the cost of being unable to move. Move at incredible speed that he is believed to be "teleporting", and even add more force to his attacks. Use his very finger as a weapon to pierce the bodies of humans. Become like paper, dodging attacks with unbelievable ease, even at close range. Jump on the air itself to gain higher ground, and finally, kick the air with such force, that he is capable of generating a slash of pressured air that can cut through building as if they were butter. Wulf has fully mastered all six techniques, and developed his own, or was directly taught some by his father. As such, the Rokushiki make him an extremely deadly foe, complete with what he dubs a "seventh technique" that he himself developed. His favorite techniques seem to be Rankyaku and Soru, as well as Shigan, developing techniques for them the most. *'Rankyaku: Tetsuwan' (嵐脚:鉄腕, Storm Leg: Strong Arm): *'Rankyaku: Gungnir' (嵐脚:グーングニル, Storm Leg: Swaying One): *'Shigan: Goshiki' (指銃:五色, Finger Gun: Five Colors): Shichiriki Wulf has managed to create a unique technique for himself, known as Shichiriki (七力,'' Seventh Power''), and is considered a unique application that he invented. He is aware of the existence of Rokuougan, after his father demonstrated it, but never managed to successfully use it himself. As such, Wulf developed a miniature version. Shichiriki is essentially a fighting style involving "shockwaves", such as the ones produced by Rokuougan, only smaller, and arguably weaker. He does so in a similar vein to the technique, placing a single fist before his foe, and sending a powerful shockwave that seems to do more internal damage, as opposed to outside damage. Wulf is capable of using the shockwaves differently, however. Such examples being channeling said shockwaves on his leg in order to create a stronger kick, with the added benefit of shockwaves, or simply incorporate it alongside his Rokushiki techniques, most prominently Shigan, channeling the shockwaves through his finger, before expelling it the moment it strikes his foe's body. Haki Intelligence Trivia *Wulfric's appearance is based off of Gowther from Nanatsu no Taizai. *His epithet "Ōkami no Okama" is meant to serve as a form of "tongue-twister". Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Okama Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Male